Rouge The Bat Movie (Lego Batman) Trailers
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: An spoof/crossover parody of Lego Batman Movie! All of the trailers for it can be written here until in a few months, the Lego batman movie can be out in DVD. ;)
1. Trailer 1

Rouge was making a beatbox on the microphone, which reveals a song "Hooked on a feeling". It lasts 4 to 5 seconds before Rouge notices the audience. She notices the audience, and stops beatboxing the song.

"Oh hey darlings, I'm sorry. Just laying down some song here and didn't see you there. Well since you've already interrupted my darn beatboxing flow I may as well tell you about our Lego Batman movie Spoof: Rouge the Bat movie! Typed out, Directed, voice  
overs, sound mix choreographed & painstaking beatboxed... by me, and our Fanfiction writer ( ** _which would be me who's writing all of this_** ). Because I'm Rouge. Why? In my spare time Our writter also cut together this filled  
with some, but certainly not all my best, hero moments, stealing gems, and Zingers. So darlings, enjoy! Rouge out."

Rouge walked out with the microphone, she realized she still had a microphone on her hand, then she came back on screen. "Shit, shit, WAIT! Rouge back in! I forgot to drop the damn mic." Rouge drops it and then she ran off.

* * *

Going through the city, to the entrance of the Bat cave place and then stopped at the parking spot. Rouge finally spoke as she got out of her Batmobile. "Hey Siri! I'm home!" The echoing of 'I'm home' four or five times, Siri has spoken, "Welcome home  
mam." Siri puts on 'The Pina Colada' (Escape) song on throughout the trailer.

Rouge began walking onto the moving piece of a walkway. It raise her up to the dress up room. "So.. Did anything exciting happen today?" Siri asked.

Scenecuts to Rouge in the Batmobile taking off through the city. "I save the city again. It was after Jane." Scenecuts to Rouge fighting the bad guys, then Rouge runs straight at the audience- along along with Buttercup, The Flash, Bubbles,  
Merida, Maui, and Barnacle Man.

Scenecuts to Rouge getting fast perfume sprays and fur brushed, including a towel covering Rouge's body (except the head) while she changes to her Pjs. "Anyway I should probably have some grub. Ramses left your Lobster thermometer and Champagne  
in the fridge." Siri said as Rouge finishes getting dressed in Pjs. "Oh! That's my Fav.! I can't wait!" Rouge said.

Then it cuts to Rouge in the Kitchen putting Lobster inside the Microwave. She closes it and accidentally puts it for 20 minutes. "Not for 20 minutes! Shit." She puts it for 2 minutes. While the Microwave cooks the Lobster, Rouge stands there and watches  
it cook. Jeopardy theme was played.. Rouge had to make a small beat to Jeopardy song.

After showing Rouge the Bat Movie title, Rouge was sitting on the top of her batmobile with her lobster and champagne. "I deserve this today, and today we deserve to eat!" She then eats the lobster.


	2. Trailer 2

"Hello again darlings! I heard you saw my Instagram story about my movie. You know, it's kinda like Amy Rose's movie "the World Movie", only its vastly superior because it revolves entirely around me. So anyways, when you are as cool as me, you just don't get one fictional trailer- you get two of them today :). Check it darlings."

* * *

It's dawn inside the mansion, living room, Rouge was slowly walking to the family photos and looked at it emotional. The family photo had Rouge when young and adopted, & two cats- Danny and Sawyer. "Hey Mum.. Hey Dad.. I... I saved the city again today. I think you would been very proud.." Rouge felt emotional before Ramses came up to her. "There you are!"

"Rouge jumped up and recently had kicked Ramses in the piano. Rouge felt bad, "Ramses! I am so sorry! I had gymnastic reflexes.."

"I should have known better not to sneak to you like that, Rouge. Were you looking at the old family pictures again?"

"No, I'm not."

"Rouge.. I've seen you have got through similar faces since Sonic Adventure 2 to Sonic X to Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, even Source Film Maker & Gmod videos people have you act in." Ramses said. Rouge imagines Sonic Zombie series Sonic had a weird dream on.

"Sonic overreacted that Zombie Apocalypse dream he had before he even met Amy." Rouge said Sarcastically.

"Do you want to talk about how your feeling?" Ramses asked.

"Wtf?! No! I don't want to talk about it!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge-"

"NO"

"Rouge-"

Rouge began tossing herself onto the ground and rolling around "NO, No, No, No, No."

"Rouge-"

Rouge started to say 'no' in like a theme song of Sonic X. Then stopped after a few seconds of it. "Shit I hope they were recording that. We are not, Ramses, what have I said? ABR- always be riding!"

Scene cuts to Rouge fighting off 10 bad guys. Then Rouge runs straight at the audience- along along with Buttercup, The Flash, Bubbles, Merida, Maui, and Barnacle Boy. And then Rouge driving her Batmobile through the city.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: On Instagram Rouge talked about in the beginning, it's my Instagram I had posted in story. If you want to know, my account is . .../ it's in my bio too.**_


End file.
